Selda
Selda is Kaehl's younger sister. She was born in the Welltower and is the daughter of Father and Mother. She is one year younger than Kaehl. She has dark hair and eyes. She suffered from a severe mental illness until it was cured in the Alizon City Medical Center. After her illness was cured she proved to be a prodigy both intellectually and physically. In about two months she went from a dribbling idiot to a very intelligent person who could read, write, understand complex ideas, and beatBk. 2 Ch. Goodbye. larger, older boys in fights. Selda gains the ability to see auras soon after leaving Welltower. Personality Before being cured she was happy in the way a small child is happy. After she was cured, her real personality showed through. As a child and after being cured she is happy and energetic, outgoing, loves being at the center of attention, and "loves life."Bk. 2 Ch. Family She can also be scary when angered. When Kimm was attackedBk. 2 Ch. Descent, Friends Selda was prepared to attack a bunch of guards by herself and threatened to kill them. Kaehl had to restrain her. She is very sensitive about her old disability and feels like she has something to prove. She can't stand being babied or excluded for her own good, even when she's a young girl. Biography She was born with a severe mental disability. She had the mental age of a young toddler and could not speak or clearly understand speech. She could walk but she often crawled instead. She had temper tantrums. Kaehl and Mother took care of her, including bathing her. When they go outside for Sabbat, Mother keeps her on a leash. Father was just as willing to attack her as he was Mother and Kaehl. She was frequently terrified of him. One day, after a hungover Father tripped over her, Father tried to attack her; Kaehl defended her, which led to him fleeing the home. Later, Kaehl found her abandoned and alone in an apartment. He saved her from a Welcome from a Pack and carried her to the Penthouse to be cured. The Penthouse, of course, did nothing to help her. She was briefly thought to be dead but was found to be barely alive. Kaehl rescued her from the Penthouse and carried her to the top of Welltower, to Alizon City. In Alizon Selda was cured of all her ailments, including her permanent mental disability, in about a month, but she was told that she would always be a little handicapped. Even after treatment finished she continued to improve rapidly. After a short while she went with Kaehl to see the border of Alizon and Serrin. Later she descended back into Welltower with him in order to search for their parents. Their search was fruitless. She reported to Doctor Herstand and was assigned to be her assistant. Later, with Herstand, she was attacked by a group of Serrin thugs. She fought them off by exploding several flashbang globes together. Outside, after the flood, she began helping with relief efforts. She eventually joined up with Mister Jolley and Kalt in order to reenter Welltower and search for her parents. During this effort (again fruitless), their truck crashed, she was knocked unconscious, and her mental disorder resurfaced. She relapsed totally into her old locked-in mental disorder. She was that way for several hours while Jolley and Kalt took her to a new truck and tried to bring her to the surface. When Jolley tried to drive the truck through a crowd of people, she fought him, leading to a massive globe explosion. Selda was horribly injured in this explosion. Jolley and Kalt saved her by inundating her with supercharged hospital globe radiation, then called for an aircar to bring her to the hospital. In the hospital she was cured again and was told that the random radiations of the explosion cured her mental condition permanently. Category:Characters